U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,764 to Hintzman discusses certain conventional emergency evacuation slide assemblies. As noted in the Hintzman patent:                Door-mounted emergency evacuation slides are typically contained within an enclosure mounted to the interior surface of the aircraft exit door. Opening of the door in the “armed” position causes the slide to be pulled downward out of the enclosure into a position immediately outboard of and below the door exit opening. The evacuation slide is then rapidly inflated to form a structure sufficiently rigid to enable the airline passengers to escape.See Hintzman, col. 1, 11. 14-21. The contents of the Hintzman patent are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference.        
While opening of the door in the armed position is the conventional method of activating evacuation systems, in certain cases, the door may open too rapidly. As a result, a reliable method of slowing the speed at which the door opens is needed so that the release cable may be pulled to release the pack, which also does not interfere with the slide deployment.